Cuando la lujuria supera el orgullo
by NakoSS
Summary: Todo ocurrió en una noche un tanto confusa ,realidad o un sueño ,serán los deseos de un hombre en medio de la pubertad o los deseos de una mujer demasiado salvaje ...
1. Prologo

Y si se equivocaba? y si todo era producto de un sueño… de un sueño demasiado hormonal y caliente .

No, definitivamente los Uchiha no se equivocan, tampoco se volvían locos, ni mucho menos tenían fantasías con sus excompañeras, aunque si lo pensaba bien tampoco podría ser posible que ella hubiese echo eso.

No la chica pura… No con la santa

Ella sería incapaz de hacer algo por ese estilo, podría quererlo pero era una chica correcta y decente.

Solo podía afirmar algo, por su apellido encontraría la respuesta de que paso hace dos noches ,y si llegara a descubrir que fue verdad no descansaría hasta encontrar a la mujer que lo hizo … y la haría pagar aunque si fuera Sakura el castigo sería un tanto diferente .

S.U.


	2. Capítulo 1

Esta es una historia basada en la maravillosa obra de Masashi Kishimoto

Los sucesos ocurren posterior a la redención de Sasuke y su regreso a la villa

Llevo mucho tiempo leyendo fics pero es la primera vez que me atrevo a realizar uno, sé que me falta por aprender pero con gusto escuchare sus comentarios, todo ayuda cuando se buscar mejorar XD No siendo más les entrego el capítulo 1, que lo disfruten

 **Cuando la lujuria supera el orgullo**

 _ **Capítulo 1: La pubertad de los Uchiha**_

 _Probablemente todos en la villa se preguntaban que pensaba el, era un desertor y una persona carente de sentimientos, pero eso había cambiado luego de su viaje, después de recorrer el mundo entendió porque siendo un cretino con sus cercanos perdió tiempo valioso y experiencias inolvidables, entendió que de formas inexplicables se había perdido los mejores años de su vida a raíz de una venganza estúpida._

 _Si alguien le hubiese dicho desde antes los motivos de su hermano hubiese podido disfrutar de las cosas simples como la niñez en la academia y la adolescencia con sus amigos, si hubiese pasado eso no estaría en estos momentos mirando al cielo como un idiota pensando en qué diablos ocurrió, pedirle consejos a Kakashi no era una opción pero ya cuando el sueño se volvía recurrente tenia curiosidad de que fuera serio y solo su mentor podría sacarlo de esas dudas un tanto hormonales._

 _Y justo cuando se encontraba en el campo de concentración esperando a su mentor a su cabeza volvían los pensamientos de una suave mano recorriendo su cuerpo, de un leve toque en su pecho y en las caricias lentas sobre partes que no se debían pronunciar en voz alta, estaba tan concentrado que no esperaba que una voz lo despertaba de su distraída fantasía._

Sasuke-kun estas bien?

 _Pero miren quien se dignaba a molestarlo, esos ojos verdes que lo llevaban atormentando durante casi dos semanas, y ni que decir de su olor suave como los cerezos, vestida con un virginal vestido que marcaba su figura, una figura que imaginaba de otras formas_

Mou Sasuke-kun seguro que estas bien? tienes la expresión ida y el rostro sonrojado –menciono nuevamente su compañera.

Hmp que quieres Sakura - _que más decir cuando no podría pensar en cosas sanas, lo mejor era ser tosco así ella se alegaría un poco de su rostro_.

Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei me ha pedido que te avise que no va a venir al entrenamiento, sin embargo me pidió que te ayudara con tu práctica, que te parece?

Haz lo que quieras-Me levanto del césped donde me encontraba recostado ,ella lentamente se levanta y me sonríe con ternura

Sasuke-kun te ocurre algo, regularmente no estás tan como decirlo mmmm arisco, Naruto te hizo algo?

Mmmm lo siento Sakura no he dormido bien estos días ,eso es todo- _lo mejor era disculparse y evitar sospechas ,debía ser sigiloso y hablar con su mentor antes de suponer las cosas_

Sasuke-kun si quieres te hago un chequeo ,te vez agotado y me preocupa tu salud luego de la prótesis de Tsunade shishou – menciono su compañera mientras se sentaba en el césped

Hmp está bien- _Si no accedía probablemente estaría pegada a él todo el día y conocía la fuerza de Sakura como médico, era mejor no retar su conocimiento_.

 _Cualquiera en esta aldea pensaría que estoy algo loco o que probablemente no me gusten las mujeres ,el 90 % de la población masculina me odia y todo es por ella ,la bella, santa y pura Sakura Haruno ,creo que he perdido la cuenta de las veces que la he ignorado durante estas semanas y ella aun así es dulce y atenta ,sé que me quiere lo sé desde que era un chiquillo ,pero no es que no me guste sencillamente no puedo con ella ,una mujer perfecta merece alguien perfecto y yo no la merezco , debo controlarme aun cuando es una parte importante en mi vida y aunque es la única mujer especial no tengo derecho de criticarla ,desearla y mucho menos imaginarla como la mujer de la fiesta de bienvenida_

 _Todo era culpa de esa maldita fiesta, no se a quien se le ocurrió celebrar mi regreso, probablemente el idiota de Naruto, a quien se le ocurre recibir con celebración a un desertor, toda la generación estaba invitada incluso maestros de la academia y adolescentes en la aldea se unieron a festejar mi retorno, el retorno del Uchiha vengador, el punto es que la fiesta se salió de control-_ suspiro lentamente mientras Sakura inyecta su chakra en mi cuerpo y me voy tranquilizando ,sin embargo su aroma me envuelve y vuelvo a recordar la maldita fiesta

 _Aunque tolero muy bien el licor algo ocurrió esa noche hace dos semanas alguien debió poner algo en mi bebida ,fue tan confuso que aún no logro recordar todo completamente ,recuerdo juegos y risas con Naruto y Kakashi-sensei ohh pero lo que más recuerdo y que me atormenta es la sensación de una venda en mis ojos ,mis brazos amarrados a lo alto de una cama ,recuerdo no poderme moverme ni gritar ,mientras lentamente alguien me tocaba de manera muy íntima ,alguien que lamia y besaba todos los rincones de mi cuerpo y un leve aroma a cerezos inundaba la habitación, uno exactamente como el de la persona que se encontraba a mi lado curándome ._

Abro lentamente los ojos y la veo a mi lado sonriéndome como si no pasara algo malo, como si fuera ajena a todos mis pensamientos, definitivamente ya se estaba volviendo una tortura tenerla cerca, debía descubrir que paso, por su apellido encontraría las respuestas de ese recuerdo o sueño que lo atormentaba porque la única explicación lógica era que estaba atravesando la pubertad Uchiha

Lentamente Sakura se levanta de mi lado y logro ver sus bien formadas piernas, levanto la cabeza y la veo decirme algo, logro prestar nuevamente atención y ahora si es claro lo que me dice

-Sasuke-kun vamos a mi consultorio –y se gira como una dulce hada sonriente sin embargo un gesto no pasa desapercibido, ha visto hacia mis pantalones de manera sutil y cuando repito su acción entiendo el porqué.

\- Tsk-malditas hormonas Uchiha

Nuevamente gracias a las personas que están leyendo esto, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, tenía pensado subir algo más pero me encuentro delicada de salud y he decidido darle algo más de argumento a la historia.

Por otro lado ando viendo más series y mi shipeo subió por el starco XD pero el Sasusaku seguirá siendo el mejor.

Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo, espero que tengan una bonita semana 3

 _ **NakoSS**_


End file.
